


Unravel yourself to me

by marvelhottie2



Series: Today and Tomorrow [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt Steve Rogers, Kissing, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelhottie2/pseuds/marvelhottie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tease like siblings, they banter like a couple, they flirt like teenagers in love that it came to a point where Natasha felt something more than what they are. She can't say that she's in love, she can't say that she isn't, but it became more complicated when he kissed her like there's no tomorrow. Did it mean something? She doesn't know, she doesn't want to hope, because it might be just a part of the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel yourself to me

**Author's Note:**

> There's so many mistakes in this story :( And many holes as well and I apologize for that :)

He's her friend, but something's been bothering her ever since because it came to a point that she wanted to be more than just his partner and friend, which is kinda bullshit because he already cleared who and what she is to him.

_"How about a friend?"_

Typically, it hurts. Hurts to look at him like he's the only thing that matters and her knowing that he'll never reflect the way she looks at him. Hurts to harmlessly flirt with him knowing it will forever be considered as _harmless._ Hurts because it means nothing to him. Hurts when she vaguely know what she really feel. She can't say if it's love or whatever damn word they use, but she needs to know.

"I got eyes on him now." Natasha said through gritted teeth. There's a hint on his body language that says he has the urge of glancing behind, but a painful slap on his knee stop him from doing so. "Dummy, you're too obvious."

He uncomfortably shifts on his seat that he doesn't know where to place his hands, so he roughly set them down on his lap. If there's anything Steve is terrible at, it's going undercover, because obviously, he sucks at it, he sucks at being a _spy_ , and he sucks at _acting._ But according to Fury, this is a good training for him, getting out of his comfort zone. He calls bullshit on that. On the contrary, Natasha is good at it, _great even_. There are times where he thought that they're busted, but she'll always swoop down and save their asses. What can he do without her? (Well, she gives him tips, but most of the time, she makes fun of him.)

_"Follow your instincts and do what you think is right."_

The weather is draining him, and the leather jacket and cap on his head are compressing him into the small space in the front passenger seat. He struggles containing a breath, and he can see that Natasha is in the same condition as he is. There's sweat beading on her forehead and on the side of her neck. Her hoodie is down and all of her hair is on the other side, giving him a show of her pretty neck, glistening with the salt of her sweat. Their windows are down, but there's no wind to suffice their needs.

"Attorney Haan is holding a briefcase." She said and Steve nodded forcefully. Her eyes are on the road but he can see the faint drift of her eyes on the side. _Damn he's so fine,_ she thought. The mission is going smoothly compare to the previous undercover missions he had. And he's glad, he can't wait to get out of Fury's _hair._

"The drugs are not with him. But it doesn't matter." Steve says. Ecstasy drugs are being transported outside the country, which is operated by a group of Taiwanese immigrants and Attorney Haan is yet to be captured including his brother.

"It's not in the briefcase, yes, but it's with him." She snapped.

"Natasha." Steve said in a warning, using his Captain America tone when he's giving orders in the field. "Five of the seven immigrants are captured, well, three of them died." He retorts. "Our mission is to capture the remaining two: Attorney Haan and his brother, Jen Haan. _That's_ our mission. Fury told us to leave the drugs alone. The Drug Administration is handling that."

"Rogers, the drugs are _there_. Doing this will make everything less complicated. We are helping the Drug Administration." She made a guttural sound in her throat when she saw Jen Haan exchanging words with his brother. He is about five years younger than the other Haan, a lot taller and bulkier. From the distance, she couldn't make out the words he is saying, but he mouthed something like "danger" and "someone", and she caught him glancing at her direction. _Fuck._

"Don't tell me Fury gave you another inside mission."

"No." she groans.

"Or probably." He raises an eyebrow and smirks uncontrollably. "You want a raise."

And this time, she whirled her head and look at him dead with a frightening glare. "Do I look like I have seven children to feed?" he just snorted and shook his head, a smile creeping on his face, but she caught Jen Haan glancing at their direction again, and fuck it, she needs to do something about.

_It will surely compromise her._ A lingering hand on the apple of his cheek ended the brief happiness he had. Her thumb traces the seam of his lips and when he looked at the source of the touch, he gasp for air to meet the shard like eyes of Natasha, but behind it, he can feel the adoration, can see the fondness and the passion in each quiver of her eyes. His heart leaps and his toe curls, she never looked so beautiful.

"N-Nat?" He's rather astonished, and she can't stop her heart from leaping in her chest. She never been so nervous and she despises herself for that.

"Stay calm, seriously. It's not like I'll break you." Her tone is hard but her face remains the same, her fingers are still caressing the pad of smooth skin on his face. "Jen Haan is keener than I thought, never thought we'll get suspicious enough-" he squirms, a little bewildered but not uncomfortable at the situation. "We've done undercover a lot of times, don't mess this up."

She's still looking at him with the mask of devotion she intended to fake. But the look is so genuine that even Fury could be fooled. Her eyes so soft, lips so tender and fingers so gentle. He lifts a hand and cups her cheek, and something about the way she flinch and bat her eyelashes says that she's not going to complain on whatever he's planning to do (or so she hopes).

"So I just have to do this?" he whispers. Natasha gulps and takes a sharp breath when he traces the soft skin of her cheek. His thumb darted to her dimple then to the underside of her eye before pulling the loose strands of red hair away from her face. _Don't get carried away,_ she tells herself, _don't. fucking. ever._ "Kinda easy. I think I can get use to this."

_This is what my instincts told me,_ he told himself.

There's something in the way he looks at her that makes her want it to last, that somehow she want it to be real. Is it love? Is it not?

_"How about a friend?"_

She tries not to hold on to the way he studies her face because there's a part of her wanting to savor the moment she knows she'll never have again. _I think I can get use to this_. The statement rings in her head, that maybe he wants what she wants as well, then she remembers he's always been a tease, and that statement is just a part of their _harmless flirting,_ their amazingly _harmless_ flirting. But if her heart has been twisted with the searing gaze he's giving her, she couldn't remember the word to use when he intertwines the hand on his cheek to his and started to pepper butterfly kisses on her knuckles. Then her head is in the clouds when he kisses the inside of her palms, then on each of her fingers. His eyes are close and he presses his warm cheek to her hand, and he looks up, azure eyes meeting hers when she inhales soundly.

"He's still watching." she says. 

"I'll give him something to watch." 

When he crushed his lips on hers, all the immediate protest died down within her. He was rough, but not sloppy and inexperience, he might be anything but _inexperience_ because in a few seconds before he was deepening the kiss with his hands on her nape and waist, she's already out of breath from the way he languidly devour her mouth, the way he nips at her red lips, the way they breathe in each other’s mouth. 

But she didn't mind, especially when she hooked her arms on his neck and return the kiss with equal passion and need. It bothers her, it bothers her how good his mouth is because the mere thought of him practicing with other girls makes her extremely uncomfortable and jealous. The movement of his lips change as he pushes his tongue inside her mouth and she moans uncontrollably at how good it is. They kiss like that, so hard, so rough, neither complaining how hot it is, how incredibly hot their bodies are. 

He breaks away only to speak. "Still looking?" 

She glances side wards but her vision is clouded with her need of his lips. Jen Haan and Attorney Haan are out of eye sight, they're inside the _car_. "No." She mutters, hardly caring if anyone is looking. Their mouth sought on each other’s lips once more. And this time he pulled her on his lap and kissed her harder, their teeth clashing and tongues twirling, tasting and tasting and giving everything they have until it ended. It ended when the wheels of the vehicle of the Haans screech, leaving a blinding mark on the road. 

"We got him tracked." he says, his eyes on the side mirror watching the car. Natasha is still catching her breath with her watching his face blushing in red, his mouth shiny with their spit, eyelashes wet from the tears that formed because of the heat. He's so _beautiful._ So gorgeous. She didn't exactly know how long she was gazing, but he was already staring at her when she snapped out of the fantasy. "Don't worry, I'll drive." Then he kisses her, again, a peck on her lips but it was enough to drive her crazy. 

The kiss was unnecessary, not a part of the cover up. But he did it, he kissed her, and she wants answers. She feels like she's going to explode from whatever she was feeling. He sets her down on his seat and went to her previous position to drive. She was still dumbfounded at the gesture, and he looks perfectly fine, perfectly not bothered by what have happened because he smiles at her and squeezes her knee. 

_It's definitely killing her softly._ If she does love him, by any chance, does he feel the same way? Or maybe everything was just a part of the act. 


End file.
